Metamorphasis
by duckies rox my sox
Summary: AU She spent her life too scared to speak. Then she met him and it seemed to be the best thing to ever happen to her. But was it? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Metamorphoses**

Chapter 1

_DuckiesRoxMySox_

_**Summary**: Kagome, a girl with nothing, has gone through life too scared to speak. At her darkest hour, she is found by the one person who may be able to save her. AU_

_**Disclaimer: **This disclaimer is going to reside over all chapters because I am way too lazy to type it over and over again. I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do, however, own the universe they are in. Oh, wait. It's Earth. Never mind… _

It was midnight and there was nobody to be seen. It was probably for the best. Nobody wanted to see the girl who laid in the street; tattered, bruised, and bleeding.

'Why?' the raven-haired girl thought.

It was a question she hadn't asked herself in a while. She had figured out a long time ago that wondering why wasn't going to change anything.

But the circumstances of that night were slightly different from others. She now lay covered in dirt, her hair a tangled and bloody mess, and she had cuts from head to toe.

The girl thought back to a few hours ago. Her master, Naraku, had been a little too forward and she had refused. She may have been considered worthless, but if she had compromised her morals then she would have felt worthless, too.

Naraku had obviously not been very pleased and had taken it out on her. Fortunately for her, he was only a half-demon. If he had been full-blooded she wouldn't have been able to think at all.

Now she lay battered and broken on the street. She knew that Naraku could come back for her at any time, but she was too exhausted to feel any worry. She didn't even wonder about the footsteps or the arms that gently lifted her off the ground. All she knew was darkness and all other thoughts were quickly fading away.

She awoke with a start but had to immediately lie back down and hold her head.

"Stay still. You are very badly injured and you will only make it worse."

The injured girl turned her head slightly to see where the voice had come from. She saw her savior, a silver-haired man with two dog ears on his head.

When she saw that he was a half-demon, she visibly flinched. Demons were dominate over humans. Most Demons and humans got along, but there was definitely a code between them.

And the one thing never ever ignored? One man's property was always returned. It was what made the world go round.

"Hmm?" the man asked noticing her reaction, "Yes. I am a half-demon. Do you have a problem with that?"

The girl shook her head as best she could.

"Good. Now, do you want to tell me your name?"

Only silence ensued.

"Well, do you even have a name?"

Again there was only silence.

"All right, wench. Do you have a demon mark?"

All demons marked their property. A demon's possessions were marked with a fire-brand and his or her mate was marked with a bite-brand. The girl slowly sat up and removed her hair from the nape of her neck.

The half-demon stepped closer in order to get a better look but then stepped away and growled when he finally got a glance.

"You belong to Naraku, then?"

The girl nodded, her bangs covering her eyes.

"This is your lucky day. I just happen to hate Naraku with a passion and I am not about to return something he can't even keep track of."

The raven-haired girl stared at him in wonder. Could he really mean it?

"What? You want to go back?"

She shook her head with all the energy she had before she again slipped out of consciousness. The man managed to give a chuckle.

It was very late before the girl woke up again. Most of her energy had returned as far as she could tell.

She got up and quietly looked around as to not wake whoever, or whatever, might live there with that… man.

"Finally awake, are you?"

She turned around and gave a silent gasp when she came face to face with the dog-eared man. Or, rather, face to chest as she was rather short.

"Feeling better?"

The girl nodded in reply.

"Um, do you speak?"

She stared at him.

"Do. You. Speak.?"

She slowly shook her head. The man raked a hand through his waist-length hair.

"All right. I guess I should tell you my name. I am Inuyasha."

The girl nodded in understanding.

"And you are…?"

Silence.

"Oh, right. I guess I need to get used to this whole 'not speaking' thing."

The awkward silence was interrupted by a sharp rap to the door. A muffled voice called, "Open up by order of the Imperial Guard. A local man is missing property and we have reason to believe that she may be hiding around this local area."

Inuyasha shooed the girl under the bed before he opened the door. "May I help you, gentlemen?"

The larger of the two guards snorted. "We're looking for a young woman. She has long black hair, refuses to speak, and will answer to the name 'Kagome'."

Inuyasha grinned. "Answer to… Like a dog?"

The short, bald guard turned red. "Look, man!" he yelled, "We are just trying to do our job! Now, Naraku is a very influential man. If word gets out that we failed, we will never work in this country again. Do you want that?!"

Inuyasha seemed to think. Putting his hands in his pockets he said, "It depends on my mood. Maybe I could be persuaded."

The man huffed. "Just move!"

They quickly checked behind all the furniture and, despite Inuyasha's protests, they moved to the bed.

However, all they found under the bed was a dirty sock and a nice collection of dust bunnies. The men seemed satisfied with their search and quickly left to get, from what Inuyasha could hear, a drink on Naraku's tab. Whatever helps them do their job, right?

Inuyasha glanced around the room with a puzzled look on his face before calling out, "Where ever you are, its all right. They're gone."

It tool a few moments before Kagome was fully convinced and then Inuyasha watched as a cupboard door slowly creaked open.

He peered inside it to see Kagome scrunched up in a ball and obviously in need of help getting out. He gave her arm a slight tug and she came tumbling out onto the floor.

"So… Kagome, then?"

Kagome nodded her head as she smoothed the wrinkles out of what might have been called a dress. Inuyasha finally got a good look at her and he was not happy with what he saw.

"You are barely dressed!"

He yelled loud enough to startle Kagome onto her knees. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise before realizing that she must be expecting to be punished.

"No!" he quickly exclaimed, "It's all right. Get up." When she remained bowed, he gently took hold of her forearm and pulled her up. "It's not your fault. I just don't think that it would be right to let you go around so indecently. Here, put this on." He handed her the red outer garment that he had been wearing since she arrived.

Kagome put it on and then started looking through all of the cupboards.

"What? What are you doing?" Was she looking for a knife to stab him in thanks?

Kagome started gesturing wildly. He watched her until he could make out a pantomime for food and cooking.

"You don't have to cook. I will."

Kagome shook her head violently. .

She pulled out some vegetables, a bowl, and something that he wasn't sure could qualify as food anymore. She walked across the room to the counter only stopping to drop the who-knows-what in the trash barrel.

Brandishing a large knife, she chopped the vegetables in record speed and mixed everything so fast Inuyasha's eyes temporarily blurred. She placed it on the stove and then turned to Inuyasha.

He just stared at her, his jaw hanging to the floor. Of course, slaves to demons had to be fast and good cooks but he had never seen anything like that before!

"D-" He stopped what he was going to say as a mouth-watering aroma drifted past his nose in a fashion that would make Disney proud.

Kagome smiled at his obvious interest in the food and then smiled even more as he wolfed down what was placed before him.

"I-I don't know what to say!" Inuyasha said still dumbstruck from earlier, "That was amazing. Thank you."

Kagome looked confused and worried and Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. Slaves were often complimented as a joke and then ridiculed when they accepted.

"Oh, goodness. I'm sorry again. You'll have to learn that I'm not like other demons. I mean, I will lose my temper, but I promise I will never hurt you."

The worry slowly dissipated from her face.

Inuyasha got up to put the dishes away. As he walked he accidentally tripped and not even his demon reflexes could stop the knife from slicing open his hand. A string of colorful words ensued followed by a frightened Kagome running over and grabbing his hand.

What happened next shocked him out of any pain he might have felt from the knife. Kagome had covered the cut part of his hand with her own hand and a blue light was projecting from the space between their two hands.

When she lifted her hand, the cut had healed and the pain had subsided. Inuyasha continued to stare at her. She just got more and more mysterious by the minute.

She couldn't talk, she cooked at warp speed, and she had some weird healing abilities. What next? Pulling a rabbit out of a hat and a coin from behind his ear?

"Have you always had these abilities?" he asked finally regaining his ability of speech.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha was sure he had seen powers similar before and he wracked his brain trying to figure out who.

"Oh!" he exclaimed out loud, "Kaede!"

Kagome gave him a strange look, obviously not knowing what he was talking about and a little scared to find out.

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Kaede was the lady who watched after me when my parents passed away and my brother left the country. She's a miko and I think that you may just be one yourself."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what he wanted to be done, but he was so excited after his revelation that he pulled Kagome out the door, not even bothering to clean her up.

Kaede didn't live too far away and she seemed excited to see Inuyasha… sort of.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede hit him over the head leaving a lump. "What do you mean by bringing this girl here in such a state? Why, I have half a mind to bury you alive in my rose garden!"

Inuyasha held his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, Kaede. She exhibited Miko powers and I thought you might know what to do.

Kaede pulled a pair of what seemed to be large reading glasses out of her pocket and placed them soundly upon her head. She then proceeded to walk bent over around

Kagome occasionally letting out a muffled "harumph!"

Kagome herself looked confused, twisting around to see what Kaede was doing only to receive a sharp rap to the head from said disgruntled old woman.

"Mm," said Kaede finally standing up straight, "Just as I thought. I won't be able to tell until I perform some tests."

Inuyasha could only place his face in his palm.

"Come this way, dear."

Kagome followed Kaede outside to what looked like a field of polka dots.

"This is the target field. Take a bow and arrows and then shoot. I will judge your ability."

Kagome picked up a bow and a few arrows, still not sure what Kaede was getting at.

Shaking from nerves, Kagome clumsily put the arrow up to the bow and pulled back. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and released. She opened her eyes and watched the course of the arrow. Up… up… down… down… and… the arrow landed a good forty feet from any of the targets.

"Splendid!" Kaede shouted leaping to her feet. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged quizzical looks.

"Uh, Kaede? You do know that she missed?"

Kaede smiled at the half-demon. "Inuyasha, anybody would miss that on the first try! I missed it by sixty feet my first time. She will get better in time. Now, On to the healing!"

Kagome jumped a little at the sudden shout. She had to admit it, Kaede was strange but she seemed to know what she was doing. Maybe.

Kaede led them to a large greenhouse full of foreign plants. Half the plants were alive and thriving but half the plants were brown and wilted.

"A low grade miko can heal injuries but it takes at least a moderate miko to restore a plant."

Kagome took the plant that Kaede handed her. After looking at it for a moment, she slowly moved her hand over it and a pink light glowed around it. When she removed her hand the plant was standing straight up, it's color returned.

"Oh! Wonderful!" Kaede exclaimed clicking her heels. Yes, she was just a bit insane. But just a bit.

"And now, can you tell me where you come from?"

Inuyasha cut in, "Sh-"

"Inuyasha," Kaede said cutting him off in return, "I would like Kagome to answer."

Kagome opened her mouth and then closed it, but nothing came out.

"Try again!" Kaede ordered.

Kagome tried again but still nothing came out.

"Again!"

"Enough," Inuyasha butted in, "She can't speak."

Kaede peered at her through tiny spectacles. "You will need to take her to Miroku. But first! Let's get a make-overing!" This could not be good.

A few minutes later found Inuyasha in the sitting room listening to odd bangs and clanks and wondering what the heck was going on. Pfew! A hairbrush sailed past nearly missing his head. His sensitive ears randomly picked up some of the things being said and he wasn't sure how to interpret them.

'How long could this take?' he thought. Give her a bath and brush her hair and all would be well.

"We're coming out!" shrieked Kaede.

Inuyasha stood up as the old woman entered the room. "Where's Kagome, old hag?"

"She's right here." Kaede looked behind her in a sort of chasing-her-tail manner. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"Eh? Kagome, dear, come in here."

Kagome peeked her head around the corner and, when she saw Inuyasha's encouraging smile, she walked out slowly.

What Inuyasha saw stunned him. Kaede had brought out the heavy artillery for this one. Kagome had been bathed and groomed and Inuyasha could now see that she had black hair that had before been brown. Kaede had also given her a new green kimono to wear and Inuyasha, again for the first time, realized that she had green eyes. Very unusual.

"Now, Inuyasha. I want you to take her to Miroku. She can't be a complete miko until she can speak as that is half the job. He should know what is wrong and if she can be cured."

Inuyasha and Kagome thanked Kaede and left.

"We'll go home so you can rest and then I will take you to Miroku. Is that all right?"

Kagome nodded her head furiously, still wound up from her make-over.

AUTHOR'S WONDERFUL WORLD:

Hey, peoples! Well, if you're reading this then you have obviously started reading my story so I thank you. J If you liked it or thought I should have done something differently, please, don't hesitate to tell me! See the big purple/blue button down there? Press it. Press it. Presss it!

This is a favorite story of mine and I'm not working anymore so I will be updating this as often as possible and as often as people want (I.e., if you want it to continue, you had better review or I will panic and think that nobody is reading.)

Now, an important issue. Doesn't my Kaede kind of remind you of an insane Pinoko from Full Metal Alchemist? She scares me a little but I guess that's Ok. If its for the sake of the story….

I'm sorry to say that Kikyo won't be making an appearance in this story. Kagura and Kanna will but they'll be slightly out of character. Maybe. Soon you shall meet the rest of the gang. Miroku will be in and out of character and Sango, well, she'll… be. You'll have to read to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**Metamorphasis**_

_Chapter 2_

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome yawned and stretched. They had returned home the previous night and gone straight to sleep.

Even though Kagome had been exhausted, Inuyasha suspected that she had waited until he had fallen asleep before allowing herself to visit the land of dreams.

Today they needed to visit Miroku, an old friend of Inuyasha's. He just happened to be a doctor who specialized in helping people with uncommon ailments such as muteness and deafness.

They say he does it in thanks to his father who died saving him from a terrible accident that had almost rendered him blind. Inuyasha knew that he just liked the "damsel-in-distresses".

He watched from his favorite chair as Kagome rose, still wearing the kimono as she had no other clothes, and started breakfast.

In truth, he had never eaten on a regular schedule before Kagome had come. But he wasn't complaining. His stomach growled at the mere sight of her tempura noodles.

"Are you ready to see Miroku?" he asked taking hold of the dish and gulping it down in one fowl swoop.

Kagome nodded her head while biting her lip nervously. Inuyasha looked at the girl seated on the floor before him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were nervous!"

The girl shook her head vigorously.

"Right. Then you wouldn't mind going alone?"

Inuyasha stifled a laugh when her eyes become saucers.

"I'm kidding! Don't worry, I'll be there through the whole thing. I don't trust Miroku alone with you…"

He may have been trying to help but Kagome's brain immediately started racing to think of reasons why he would be worried. It wasn't a pretty picture.

When they had finished eating, they set out. It started out a normal walk. Inuyasha would talk and Kagome would pantomime wild conversations. It never even occurred to Inuyasha that their conversations were unusual. It all seemed so natural.

Then Inuyasha stopped abruptly. His ears twitched once.. Twice.

Leaning ever so slightly towards Kagome he whispered, "Get behind those boxes, now."

Kagome was confused but did what she was told. It was dark back there and she couldn't see anything but she could here faint footsteps getting closer to where she previously stood.

"Ah, Inuyasha," An unidentified voice said.

The sound of the voice gave her chills even from where she was.

"And what would you be doing in this neighborhood? Consorting with humans again?"

He said the word "humans" as you might say "dirty gym socks" and it really gave Kagome the creeps.

"I could ask you the same thing, Naraku."

"I was just going to buy myself a new slave. My old one ran away, as I'm sure you know. But it shouldn't be hard to find one to replace her."

Inuyasha glared at Naraku with a look that could kill if need be.

"Yes. Your flunkies searched my house. They didn't find anything."

"But why then, Inuyasha, does her scent cling to you?"

Inuyasha panicked for a brief moment but quickly regained his composure.

"She came to my house asking for assistance. I did not know who she was at the time and so I bandaged her wounds. When I found out she belonged to you, I made up my mind to return her. But she was a crafty little thing and she escaped while I slept."

This was the best excuse they could hope for at the moment. Naraku looked unconvinced for a moment but then, to the relief of the two outlaws, he accepted Inuyasha's word and walked away.

When he was sure he had gone, Inuyasha called Kagome back out. She peeked out from behind a box before rejoining him.

"I'm sorry about that."

Kagome started pantomiming and Inuyasha started guessing.

"Ok. Starts with no. no… not! Not my… Not my… fault!"

Kagome grinned.

"All right. I get it. Lets go."

The two slowly made their way to Miroku's, stopping only to buy some bread for lunch.

The closer they got to the house the more nervous Kagome got. Inuyasha could smell the fear radiating off of her and he was sure any other demon within a ten mile radius could as well.

"Hey. Hey, you need to calm down," he said taking hold of her forearms, "I've known Miroku for a long time. Nothing is going to happen!"

Kagome nodded, still not completely convinced but not as nervous, and knocked on the door. A tall man dressed completely in what appeared to be purple curtains answered the door.

"Ah, Inuyasha! And this must be Kagome! Kaede told me to expect you. Come on in."

…..

"Miroku, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Why, whatever do you mean my dear Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just stared un-amused at Miroku's feigned innocent expression.

"I expected you to be asking her to bear your child by now!"

"Inuyasha, you think much to low of me! I have Sango and that's all I need."

"Afraid she'll kick your butt, huh?"

Miroku hung his head and sighed. "You know it."

Kagome followed Inuyasha closely as they went in. Bowing to Miroku, she sat down beside Inuyasha on the couch.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"She's mute," Inuyasha answered for her.

"Ah. Kagome, please come with me. I'd like to run a few tests."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Can I come with?" Inuyasha translated.

"I would prefer you didn't. But if you must."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and, after thinking, she shook her head.

Miroku brought her to the back porch where his medical chest sat. Taking out a sanded stick he said, "Open you mouth as wide as you can."

Kagome complied and he spent a good three minutes staring at her vocal cords. He then put his hand on her throat and told her to hum. She did so lightly and no sound came out.

"I need to know your circumstances. Kaede said you belonged to Naraku. How long did you live for him?"

Kagome held up ten fingers.

"Ten years? And how old are you?"

She drew the number "eighteen" in the dirt surrounding the porch.

"Do you have any family?"

She shook her head slowly, her eyes downcast.

Leaving that particular subject untouched for the remainder, he continued to bombard her with questions until he could think of no more.

"All right. Let's get back to Inuyasha."

They walked back to the main room where Kagome joined Inuyasha on the couch once more.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said nervously, "May I have a word with you out back?"

Inuyasha obliged and followed Miroku to the back porch.

"Yes?"

All he got in reply was the nervous shuffling of a nervous man.

"Miroku!"

That seemed to startle him out of whatever he had been thinking. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This has nothing to do with health, although she could stand to be treated better."

"I treat her fine!"

Miroku sat down and Inuyasha joined him.

"I know, but Naraku is an evil man. My guess is that this is purely emotional. She may have learned that speaking would hurt her. There isn't much we can do."

Inuyasha growled and stood up.

"Like hell there isn't! Maybe you can't do anything, but I will."

He turned and stomped inside leaving Miroku to shake his head and smile at his friend's stubbornness.

They walked in on what appeared to be a lively conversation between Kagome and Miroku's wife, Sango.

"Exactly!" Sango exclaimed, "And the government will never do anything about it."

Inuyasha was already confused. They had a government?

"What are you ladies talking about?" ventured Miroku. Never was there a man as brave as he. Or maybe as dumb.

Sango rolled her eyes at him. "This has to do with politics and Governmental policies. You wouldn't understand."

Chirp. Chirp.

"Huh?" Sango heaved a humongous sigh. "We are talking about smart people things."

Oh….

"We probably should get going," Inuyasha said looking around the room obviously not sure what was going on.

"No, stay for dinner! I insist. Miroku, tell them you insist." Sango had a very scary smile on her face.

"Uh. Um, yes. I insist?"

"Good boy."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks but followed the couple into the dining room anyway.

"Inuyasha," Sango said passing the mashed potatoes, "You and Kagome must come by more often. I promised to teach her some new combat moves."

Inuyasha answered her in between bites. "You do know she's in hiding, right?"

Sango laughed.

"No seriously," said a confused Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you poor simple man. Of course I do! But she needs to know some things if she's going to survive forever. He will find her someday, you know."

Kagome and Inuyasha slowly made their way back home. They watched for Naraku's henchmen and, not seeing anything, didn't worry. Little did they know, someone was watching. And that someone was…

**Author's Corner:**

Hey! First, let's thank Flames of the sun, Zanessalover4life, and hanikamiya mitsukai for being my first reviewers!

Things are going to start heating up! Maybe some fluff… maybe some drama… maybe nothing! You will never know. Duh du duuu Until next time!


End file.
